


Acquiring His Pups

by WolfPups99



Series: The Alpha Pack (Puppy Edition) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Season/Series 03, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Baking, Brave (2012) References, Cookies, Cryptic Alan Deaton, De-Aged Alpha Pack, Emissary Alan Deaton, Fluff, Gen, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Oblivious Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Pack Cuddles, Pack Dynamics, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Protective Derek Hale, Protective Stiles Stilinski, Puppy Piles, Stiles Stilinski Takes Care of The Alpha Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfPups99/pseuds/WolfPups99
Summary: Stiles didn’t know what he had done to deserve this fate. Sure he had been the one to drag Scott into the woods the night he was bitten but that couldn’t have been so bad as to lead to his latest problem. He didn’t understand how anything could be cause enough for him to have to babysit the entirety of the Alpha Pack. Puppy versions, of course, not yet old enough to come up to his waist. They hadn’t all appeared at once. No, it was a slow thing. Each wolf had shown up in different places at different times days or weeks apart.PREVIOUSLY KNOWN AS: "The Alpha Pack (Puppy Edition)"
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski & The Alpha Pack, Stiles Stilinski & The Pack
Series: The Alpha Pack (Puppy Edition) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195943
Comments: 16
Kudos: 133





	1. Ethan and Aiden

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any grammatical errors I may have made. This work is unbeta'd which means I am bound to miss some errors. All errors are my own.
> 
> This work is not to be replicated or translated in any way. If you see this work somewhere else, it is against my knowledge and should be reported.
> 
> Comments, kudos, bookmarks, and subscriptions are welcomed! Feel free to leave constructive criticism!
> 
> I am willing to attempt most prompts given to me! Fandoms that I feel I have a good base in are on my profile.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan and Aiden had been the first to become pups again. Allison and Isaac escaped from the closet they had been trapped in, they had each found a twin. Only the twins weren’t their usual adult selves and were instead about four years old. With neither the huntress nor the beta knowing what to do with the furballs, they had come to him. They had cited the fact that he mothered the entire pack as their reasoning. That wasn’t true, even if he did bake different sweets for pack night every week.

Isaac hit the door again, not knowing what it would achieve but desperately wanting a way out. He could scent Allison, she wasn't panicking, not like he was. That wasn't important though. What was important was that he gained his freedom again, and soon. He wanted out. Out of this too-small room and able to smell the woods with all of its creatures. He needed to be able to touch the trees and rocks that littered the paths through the forest. That wasn’t possible when he was in here.

And he was only in here because of Ethan and Aiden. He hadn’t felt right around them since he first laid eyes on them but this just supported his theory. Isaac should’ve told Stiles about his suspicions when he had the chance. He wouldn’t be able to because he was _stuck_ in this poor excuse of a _room_! He was going to die here. He would never be able to get out. He-

The door swung upon with a very concerned Scott on the other side. Well, Isaac _thought_ he was concerned but the way he immediately turned tail and ran away suggested otherwise. Maybe he had misinterpreted Scott’s chemo signs. He looked at Allison, hoping she knew what had happened but was only met with a shrug.

“Scott is… emotionally led. There are times that I don’t understand what he does,” She eventually states. And if that wasn’t slightly understated, then Issac would find a toddler in the middle of Beacon Hills High.

**─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───**

Considering the luck the pack usually has, he shouldn’t even be surprised to find not one but two children running through the halls. He quickly caught the first one that ran by before switching arms to grab the other. Even if he was clueless about kids, he still knew that they shouldn’t be running around without someone watching them. Speaking of, how had they gotten in the building? Maybe the twins had-

He straightened his back as he caught one of the boy’s scents. He nearly dropped them before he secured his grip on one, handing the other to Allison. She gave a worried once over, holding who he was sure was Ethan in a tight grip.

He glanced from her twin to his before speaking, “Don’t panic but I’m about 70% sure we’re holding the alpha twins. I don’t know how but it’s either that or these kids are carrying so much of their scent, it’s overriding my nose.”

“What do we do with them? We can’t leave them here, they’re defenseless like this.”

“They’re still wolves,” he points out, “and we can exactly take them with us.”

“So we take them to Mom? He can watch over them, right? He already watches over us. It can’t be _that_ different. Right?"

**─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───**

Stiles was regretting many things right now. One of which was opening the door for the three werewolves and one huntress standing in his living room.

"So can you please tell me how this happened?" He started, "I get giant lizard monsters that can paralyze you with a touch but going back to the days of childhood is not something that I thought possible. Speaking of, I should know better than to think anything is impossible anymore."

"We told you. We got out of the closet they had locked us in and they were running down the hall as toddlers," Allison spoke.

Stiles shook his head, "Are we sure it's even them?"

Isaac picked up the twin closest to where he was standing and sniffed him, "Yeah, I'm sure as I can be."

"Then why are you leaving them with me? Shouldn't you be taking them to a responsible _adult_? Like Derek. Or maybe not Derek, he did bite teenagers after all. What about Deucalion? He's their alpha, isn't he? Shouldn't he be watching them?"

"Because that's a smart idea, Mom. Walk up to the guy that wants to convince our alpha to kill us all. I'm sure that will go over well."

Stiles huffed, "Fine. I'll watch the trouble twins until you find a way to undo this. And you better be ready to either tell my dad why I'm suddenly watching _two non-human children_ or get Derek to do it. I'm not doing it. No way."

**─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───**

"Dad, they found them and they didn't want to leave them to fend for themselves so they brought them to me. I know they probably should have taken them to the station. I'm aware that they're idiots. No, Dad, I've already agreed to watch the kids. Don’t even think about moving them. Yes, I know it will be a lot of work but at least they can go to the bathroom by themselves. I love you too. Bye, Dad," Stiles hung up. He had been forced to tell his dad, even though he had said he wouldn't. Issac and Allison had left once he agreed to take the pups and had promised to talk to Derek. Only they either had forgotten or took the long, _long_ way back to the loft.

He finds that he doesn't like either option.

**─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───**

It was a little after 11 that night when he had finally got the terror twins into their temporary bed. It was made of a pile of some of his old shirts that he had worn on his adventures with Scott. It hadn't taken him long to figure out that the two were drawn to his scent and his clothes were soaked in it. The two were currently snuggled (And who thought he would ever use _that_ to describe a pair of alphas?) in one of his _Star Wars_ hoodies. Aiden (Stiles could tell because the pup didn’t have the same scar as his brother. (The tiny one on the side of Ethan’s nose.)) was curled in the hood while Ethan was just barely sticking out the bottom of the hoodie, only his hair being visible.

Stiles turned away from them to focus on his essay. Ms. Blake was going to skin him if he turned it in late again. If only he could remember the point of Shakespeare. Ah well, he could always write about how Caesar salads got their name. It’s still the origin of a Caesar, just, not the same one. Yeah, that should be okay.

He begins typing, thinking about what type of what kind of cookies he should make this week at the same time, without noticing that he had gained another job as a pillow. Turns out that getting the scent from the source was much better than an old hoodie.


	2. Ennis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second time it had happened, Ennis, the wolf that almost seemed to be more muscle than wolf, had been at Deaton’s clinic for all of five minutes after the incident that had almost killed him and Derek, before he was almost three decades younger and, somehow, Stiles’ problem. He had no idea how it had happened either. Weren’t wolves supposed to stay with their alphas when something happened to them? Although, Ennis’ status as an alpha would complicate that fact even if Deucalion was the Alpha of Alphas. Either way, Stiles had been the one who had been tasked with watching the tiny alpha.

Deaton couldn’t explain what had happened to the alpha werewolf. He had not, in all his time being an emissary for the Hale Pack, seen a werewolf _regress_ in age by so much. A decade, sure, but not _three_. And never an alpha. He was attempting to figure out what had happened, the same thing he had been doing for about two hours when he heard the food connecting to the front of the clinic open. He turned to stop the new arrival from coming into the back room.

He was not expecting to see the Hale Pack Mother standing with what looked to be two four-year-olds in his arms. Who both were werewolves if his magical detections were correct.

“Deaton, can I ask you a question? It's-” the teen suddenly turned to look at one of the children, his voice noticeably hardening, “Aiden, so help my alpha if you don’t take those claws out of my back I will remove them for you.”

Deaton would be smug from his correct guess, but two things were preventing that. The first was that there were _claws_ in the human of the Hale Pack. While he was on semi-good terms with Derek, he also knew that it would end badly for him if he didn’t do something. The second was that Stiles had said _Aiden_ , who Deaton would assume, in part because of Ennis' new condition, in part because the two pups were identical, was the Aiden who made up half of the alpha twins. Meaning the other twin would be Ethan.

"Uh, Deaton, dude, you there? I need to know if bites from baby alpha werewolves can turn a person because if so, I'm most definitely going to be joining the others on their furry adventures. Deaton? Deaton?"

Deaton blinked slowly, "Alpha bites only turn someone once they have reached their age of maturity, usually between 16 and 18 if they are that young. Although, there have been cases where this maturity was reached at both younger and older ages. May I ask where you managed to find two werewolf pups?"

"Okay, so, no joining Scotty, run around the woods in the middle of the night. Good," Stiles said while nodding before pausing, "Find them? Dude, they got dropped off in my living room because Issac and Allison didn't feel up to parenting two alpha werewolves as puppies. I've had them for like, three days, tops."

"They haven't been seen in almost a week, Stiles. Have you had them this entire time?"

All he got was a nod from the pack mother before he felt a force launch itself towards him. He barely had enough time to step aside before the force, now discovered to be Ennis, landed where he had been.

"I want my pack! Give me my pack!" Ennis then turned to Stiles and, upon seeing the twins, began questioning the poor kid, "Who are you? Why do you smell like pack? Where's the rest of my- our?- pack? What happened? Why are we with," he came up to Deaton and sniffed him, "Deaton? Why-"

Stiles' was slowly looking more shocked with each question before interrupting the pup, "And the pack says I'm bad. Well, not _bad_ , just, not the best? At holding my tongue. Especially when I need to. Like right now. Yeah, uh, answering questions?" He looks at Deaton, who only nods. There was no way he was going to get in between _three_ angry alpha pups and a human who apparently smelled like pack. Derek would just have to get over it. Deaton liked his odds against one alpha better than those against three, no matter the age difference.

"I don't know why you're here. I would have thought you'd have your own emissary. Also don't know why I smell like pack to you. The first time I heard about it. I don't know how you, any of you, ended up like this either. But I'm sure Deaton will be working on it, won't you Deaton?" Deaton could only agree with the human.

He might have let him leave with three alpha pups uncontested but that didn't mean he wouldn't at least look like he was trying to help. He didn’t want another alpha after his head, after all.

**─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───**

Stiles had stopped questioning what was happening in his life after the first sleepless night with the pups. Actually, he stopped questioning it when he had been paralyzed with Derek at the station. That wasn’t the point. The point was he now had three children who were all alpha werewolves along with an indeterminable amount of cuts along his back.

After the first night, he had stopped trying to force Ethan and Aiden to sleep separately from him. It never ended well and he could do without surprise morning cuddles. He was just glad that there hadn't been a pack night the previous Friday. As it is, werewolves are extremely grumpy around the new moon. Not nearly as grouchy as they are around the full moon, but still grumpier than usual. Even, or especially, Derek. He didn’t think the alpha could get any more irritable, but he had somehow managed it.

Now he had to figure out where to fit the third pup into his schedule. It couldn’t be as bad as Aiden and Ethan though, those two were too connected for him to have stood a chance at first. Hopefully, Ennis wouldn’t be able to get in sync with them as well.

**─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───**

Stiles was surprised that this hadn’t happened earlier. Sure, the pack was close (and dependent on his sugary treats) but that didn’t mean he expected them to show up after just a week. And wasn’t that something? He didn’t know if time actually _flew_ but he had had fun with the twins and Ennis. Even if he had only had the twins a week and Ennis only 24 hours. He should’ve known it was because of the game though. Coach had been harassing Scott the entire week for his whereabouts and he had finally had enough.

If only he wasn’t knocking on his window at a little past midnight. He needed all the sleep he could get. At least the pups didn’t seem to have woken up, _that_ would’ve been a disaster. He would’ve withheld the pack’s baked goods privileges for a month, even if Scott was the only one at his window.

**─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───**

He was starting to regret opening his window. Did Scott not know the definition of the words _quiet_ , _sleep_ , and _pups_? It was like he was trying to wake them up!

“-and Coach keeps asking where you’re at and when you’ll come back! I can’t keep telling him that I don’t _know_! He just continues asking and with the game today he’ll be _impossible_!” Scott ranted.

And seriously, could he not smell his pups? Wai- _his_? No, no way were they his. They were all very capable alpha werewolves on a normal basis and did _not_ need his mothering skills. No matter how great. And just as he was about to smack Scott to get him to shut up or _something_ , he could tell that the pups had reclaimed their previous spots.

The twins had settled themselves on either side of his waist, switching sometimes to try to trip him up on who was who. Usually, Aiden was on his right while Ethan took his left though. Ennis had taken to latching onto his chest, arms around Stiles’ neck. Ethan was the worst of the pups because he would always grab his arm if Stiles wasn’t using it. The amount of time Stiles had caught him just because he couldn’t move his arm. Stiles was fine with the setup as long as he had _some_ movement left available to him.

He suddenly remembered that Scott was in his room and wasn’t making a sound.


	3. Kali

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kali had changed shortly after she had entered Derek’s loft. Both the sourwolf and Boyd had been confused by the change and had called him. Which was fine except for the fact that he was very human and, as such, very susceptible to tiny claws. Seriously, with four tiny tots running around he was running himself ragged. He had never been more glad that he had been able to talk his dad into allowing him to pursue online courses once Ethan and Aiden had arrived. He would never have managed if he had to go into school. He was also going to ignore the fact that Derek has probably murdered Deaton.
> 
> Serves him right with his cryptic riddles.

Stiles had no clue what he was supposed to do in this situation. How was he supposed to explain to his best friend why he had three toddler-sized alpha werewolves crawling on him, let alone in his room. While his friend did have a “spare everything” policy, Stiles didn’t know if that would extend to the three pups he had _apparently_ claimed as his own without even realizing it. Actually, now that he really thought about it, Scott would probably never notice exactly who the three pups were until he was told, and maybe not even then. He _was_ kind of oblivious.

“Stiles, when did you have a kid?”

Stiles was _not_ looking forward to explaining this to Scott.

**─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───**

He should have _known_! Asking for another week without an incident was way too much for both his pack and the remnants of the Alpha Pack. He was in the middle of a much-needed nap when the resident sourwolf called him. Isaac and Allison _had_ forgotten to inform him about his current situation. Scott hadn’t been willing to tell him either. Why was it always up to _Stiles_ to do the hard jobs?

Derek was going to put up with Stiles bringing along his three pups.

Even if that meant he had to walk to Derek’s loft instead of driving his precious jeep.

**─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───**

The three pups at his side were beginning to look more stressed the closer to the loft they got. When he finally asked them, it was to the downcast looks of the twins and the literal, puppy eyes of Ennis. Speaking of Ennis, he was going to _murder_ Derek for daring to touch _his_ pup (Scott had eventually told him after Stiles had explained his situation.)

“Mom,” Ennis uttered, pulling him from his thoughts, “you’re giving us to your alpha, aren’t you?” One glance at the twins showed that they too believed this question. Stiles's heart broke a little that the three pups trusted him enough to follow him this far without putting up a fight while thinking that he was going to give them up without a fight.

“That is not why we are going to see Derek. We are going to see him because he is having a situation and needs my help. For some inexplicable reason,” he muttered the last part, knowing the pups could still hear it but feeling better by saying it anyway, “Now let’s go so we can see what Sourwolf wants, huh?” The three pups seemed reassured and began to race up the stairs after them.

He caught them a floor beneath the loft looking at each other confused, “What’s wrong? What happened?”

“Someone’s crying,” Aiden observed before becoming more focused, “I’m going to help them.”

“Aiden-” but by then he had taken off up the stairs with both Ethan and Ennis.

**─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───**

When he had finally gotten to the door of the loft, he found the three pups had all but surrounded a tiny form on the ground. Derek was standing near them looking very confused while Boyd was leaning on a wall questioning his life, it looked like.

“Stiles, where did the other three pups come from?”

Stiles stepped closer to the puppy pile, “Why do you assume I have something to do with them?”

“Your scent is all over them and theirs on you,” Derek glared, “You have _something_ to do with them.”

“I’m offen-”

“Mom!” He didn’t get a chance to finish before he was suddenly the center of the puppy pile. With his newfound position, he could count four tiny bodies.

He glanced up at Derek and Boyd, “Who’s the new pup?”

“Kali,” Boyd answered, “who are your three?”

“Aiden, Ethan, and Ennis,” he replied without missing a beat, “Do I get to take four pups home with me, or are you keeping her?” He only had to wait until his pups tightened their grips to know what the answer would inevitably be.

**─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───**

He was so glad that the four pups were still asleep when Derek slipped into his room through his window. He had barely kept himself forming skinning Scott when he had woken them and that was only because he hadn’t known about them. Derek, on the other hand, was a different story. He _did_ know about his pups.

“How did you manage to gather almost the entirety of the Alpha Pack? How long have you had them? Do you know how dangerous alpha werewolves get the younger they are? What are you going to do on the full moon? _Why didn’t you tell me?_ ”

“Sourwolf,” Stiles managed from underneath his pile of pups, “I would’ve told you if I hadn’t thought that Isaac and Allison already had. Or Deaton and Scott for that matter.”

Derek looked vaguely confused, “Why did they know about this before me?”

“Isaac and Allison are the ones who dropped the twins off with me, Deaton gave me Ennis and Scott dropped by last night unexpectedly,” he finished hoping it would get Derek to leave quicker, lest he wake the pups with his many questions.

He seemed targeted on one part of his response though, “Deaton knew?”

All Stiles got in was a nod before Derek was back out the window.

He would’ve been a bit more grateful if he hadn’t been quite so sure that he had seen red eyes.

Oh well, he needn’t worry about the rest of the pack. They could take care of themselves. He needed sleep if he was going to continue to care for his pups though.


	4. Deucalion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having an, at most, 7-year-old glaring at you for “stealing his pack” was, frankly, not terrifying in any way. Until you remembered that said 7-year-old was supposed to be the Apex of Apex Predators, at least, according to Peter. Although could Peter be trusted with being truthful? Absolutely not. Was he a better source of information than Deaton? 100%.  
> Stiles would take nearly anyone over the very cryptic vet. A very cryptic vet that was on thin ice with the Alpha of his pack. Deaton would probably leave him be in the near future if Derek had any say in it.

Stiles was going to die if he had to watch _Brave_ one more time. When it had come out around three months ago, the teen had not thought anything of it. Now though, the impromptu-pup-sitter had seen it more times than he could count. Stiles was going to be honest, though, when saying that he had not expected Ennis to be the one requesting the movie. Although, the film could be appealing to his bloodlust or something. You could never know with werewolves.

He was saved, of course, by his phone buzzing. It was buzzing because of Isaac, the sweetest pup in the pack (only because he wasn't sure if his four were _in_ the pack.) Issac wanted to let him know that Erica was coming by later that day.

He could only wonder why she was coming when the last three times he had received anything from the pack resulted in his watching the same Disney movie on repeat.

**─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───**

Derek and the others could complain as much as they wanted about him watching the Alpha Pack. They were _his_ pups, not anyone else's. He only wanted to ask if they all had to be so close in age. He wasn't going to complain, however, since his pups were outstanding.

All five of them because he had been right and Erica's gift had been the Alpha of Alphas, the Apex predator. Deucalion. Deucalion was an adorable 7-year-old who had perfected both his puppy dog eyes and his pout. Stiles had found this out because Deucalion had shown up upset about Stiles acquiring his pack. His displeasure was ironically what had gotten him changed into a pup and consequently adopted by Stiles.

Stiles was running out of room in his bed. He needed to limit the number of new pups he adopted. Or get a bigger house. He was getting attached to his pups though, so he'd probably end up convincing Derek to get a big packhouse.

Considering the state Deaton had been in the last time he had seen him, Stiles was _fairly_ sure that Derek would give in to his wishes.

**─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───**

"Deucalion! Kali!" Stiles scolds, "No more cookies! You need to leave some for the rest of the pack." The two had different reactions. Kali looked like she was about to cry because he had scolded her.

Deucalion just tried again, "But Mom, these are for Ethan and Aiden! They haven't gotten any yet!"

Stiles tried to give him his best unimpressed look, "I wonder why that is, mister, considering that is the third time in the past five minutes you've used that excuse."

"Ennis-"

"Can come to get his cookies, I'm sure," Stiles cut him off, turning back to his bowl of cookie mix. He loved his pups, but they loved his sweets as much, if not more than, the pack. He was going to be able to bake in his sleep soon. Deucalion dragged Kali out only to be replaced by Ennis, Aiden, and Ethan who quickly began begging cookies off of him. He gave them cookies only because he knew they wouldn't share them.

It was what had gotten Deucalion into this troubling situation of no one trusting him with their cookies in the first place, after all.

**─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───**

Stiles was going to  _ murder _ Erica.

He had filled two different cases with different cookies. The first container held peanut butter, sugar, and chocolate chip cookies for his pups. The one for the rest of the pack had gingersnaps, snickerdoodles, and molasses cookies.

Ethan, Ennis, and Kali were planning on sharing the last cookie with Aiden and Deucalion, which was impressive in itself, but then Erica had taken the cookie. This caused Kali and Ennis to run over to him and begin to ask for replacement cookies. Meanwhile, Ethan grabbed his brother and attacked the cookie thief. Erica then went on to shrug them off with little effort, which caused them to run up to Stiles upset.

Deucalion was upset because his packmates were upset and quickly went to take the rest of the pack's set of cookies, which Stiles approved. Even if he knew that Deucalion wasn't going to eat the cookies. Maybe  _ then _ the pack would learn to leave his pups cookies alone.

**─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───**

“Peter, man, I know that you grew up in this world but  _ seriously _ dude? Deucalion is  _ not _ a threat. He sleeps in my bed with the rest of my pups every night and I’m still alive! If he was dangerous, I’d feel like there would be a bit of evidence showing that, don’t you?” Stiles was starting to question Peter’s sanity. Which was probably not too stable after dying, now that he thought about it. Both Peter and Deaton seemed stunned whenever he looked back at them.

“Stiles,” Deaton began, sharing worried glances with Peter, “did you just call them  _ your _ pups?”

“Are you trying to say they aren’t?” Stiles narrowed his eyes.

Deaton started to backtrack, “No, no! Just that it means they probably see you as their parent and won’t hurt you. They aren’t dangerous to  _ you _ .”

“Of course they aren’t dangerous to me,” Stiles snarled, “They’re my pups! You can’t take them from me.”

“We aren’t taking them from you, Stiles. At least,  _ I’m _ not. I don’t feel like dying because of Derek again. Just don’t let them hurt someone  _ because _ they’re your pups. They’ll listen to you.”

**─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───**

“Deucalion, Kali, no! No biting Ennis! Ethan and Aiden are off-limits too! Stop trying to chew on everyone!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s been a change to the name of the work! This is because I have decided that I want to make this a series. It will probably consist of loosely-related one-shots if anyone wants to stick around for it!

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is written using [this timeline](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/Timeline) that is established in Teen Wolf, which does not use the same moon phases as real life.


End file.
